


The Weight Of Things

by Ragtimeboy



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragtimeboy/pseuds/Ragtimeboy
Summary: Can Pit really be loved with so much pain in his heart?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit (Kid Icarus)/Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Weight Of Things

Pit woke early with his face tucked against his husband's collarbone, he gingerly wiped the drool from Link’s neck and laid back down. He wondered how Link could sleep with his whole weight sprawled on top of him, but he did seem cosy and had assured him that he didn’t mind the pressure. Link’s hands were folded loosely around Pit’s back, just under his wings, before they had fallen asleep Link had ran his fingers through the feathers idly, something Pit didn’t trust anyone else to do, not even lady palutena. 

8 years ago when the burn scars around his wings were fresh Pit had feared he’d never feel safe being touched again, even when all the feathers had grown back the pain still lingered. The places where fire had torn Pit’s body apart were lucky to be out of his field of vision, but the skin felt tighter, Pit would notice it when he would stretch, he would catch sight of the red and pink marks out of the corner of his eye when he would go to bathe. It felt wrong, repulsive. In his dreams his wings would reignite with all the agony of before, the unimaginable suffering of being burned alive crept into his sleep and left him waking in terror wondering if his body was still whole. 6 years ago he wondered how he could ever be loved again, his body had always felt wrong and broken but this was a new sense of dysmorphia he’d never felt before. How could anyone look at him, let alone hold him? Pit felt his throat grow tight recounting the feeling, isolation settled into his frame.

Link began to wake up feeling the change in Pit’s breathing, snapping the angel out of the darkness. His hands ran through Pit’s soft down feathers to try and comfort his husband but retreated as he felt the brunette tense. Link’s fingers reached up to hold his lover’s face, turning it so he could see his teary eyes. Pit couldn’t see in the dark at all, a trade off for being able to visually track far away objects, so Link couldn’t sign to him. Instead he settled on humming softly and pet through Pit’s hair. After a deep breath and a failed attempt to keep it all in, the angel let himself cry. It felt selfish to do so, to ruin his husband's morning, to ruin his rest with his solutionless problems, to cry over an event that happened years and years ago, to sob endlessly for eternity like a curse. His hands balled up in Link’s pj shirt, a pleading gesture for the waterworks to stop. He wanted it to stop. His body shook with every whimper and wail, he wanted to apologize, to beg for forgiveness for this unforgivable sin. He wondered how Link could sleep at night with his weight on his chest. 

Link’s callused hands held pits face in wordless comfort, they felt warm on Pit’s reddened cheeks. He made no effort to stop his love from crying, he knew catharsis would replace the tears. It was painful to watch Pit struggle with his own past, and endless loop of regret and irreversible damage. The angel spoke in hushed tones many nights before of how he wished things had gone, how despite the war with the underworld being won the gore outweighed the glory. Pit had fought the underworld before then, but with the fresh eyes of an adult he found himself questioning his own memories. Pit had spoke about losing a part of himself in the war, how part of himself died in combat, drowned in the perceived preventable bloodshed, succumbed to guilt and shame. Feelings mirrored in Links own heart, he had his own burden, and with it the fear of sharing it. Two brave warriors whose epic quests have come to curtain call, trying to pull together the sharp irregular shapes of their lives before war and putting them back together. A few years ago Link had told his partner that he thought that his life’s purpose was complete and he knew nothing after that would mean anything, he had bared his teeth, he had felt cheated out of his own life, a scripted destiny that ended with him playing the role of a stranger to himself. A stranger who would have to go home and sleep in his bed, and pick up where he left off. The bitterness had stuck to his soul like a parasite, until he let go of his old self, shedding it like skin piece by piece. Free from fate, couldn’t he be anyone now?  
6 years ago Link and Pit had slept in different rooms, unsure how to find the feelings that they felt when they first met, first kissed. Those were both different people than they were now, they had both suffered and grown. Those sleepless nights basked in the glow of dawn were long behind them now, a thousand small cautious steps forward, a hundred shakey steps backward. Those two new people fell in love too. Link’s chest shook with sobs, he always found himself unable to keep composure when Pit cried. His head buried in the crook of Pit’s neck, fingers tangled up in his lover’s wavy auburn hair, he thanked Hylia that Pit’s weight was on his chest keeping him grounded. 

Pit wiped his face half on his hands and half on Link’s shirt, a gross mix of tears, drool and snot that for some reason you never see when people cry in movies. His Body felt heavy with exhaustion yet lighter behind the eyes. The sun had risen just enough that he could make out the shapes in the room, the clock reading 5:54. Using the back of his hand he tried to dry his husband’s cheeks. Link chuckled and signed “You’re getting your boogers on my face” Pit laughed, dramatically scrubbed his hands against the few clean parts of Link’s pjs. “Come on, out of all the gross stuff I’ve gotten on you this isn’t even top 10!” He held up his sorta clean hands to show his husband and returned to petting his hair. There was a nice silence as they both felt the warmth of the sun creeping into their bedroom. “Wait, why were you crying?” Pit studied Link’s face with confusion. 

The Blonde stretched his arms up and then tucked them behind his head for a moment then signed “I feel bad I can’t help you more.” Pit adjusted his body so he was nestled more upright. “Link, you do so much for me already! Just being here with me right now makes me feel so much better!” he tilted his head to rest it on his folded arms, smiling sweetly. “I love you and I’m sorry im….a lot sometimes” he trailed off. “I know I’ve been heavy lately and you’ve told me not to apologize for it but I feel bad for just putting so much burden on you all the time.” his eyes turned down to his own hands. Link softly waved to get Pit’s attention again, he signed “Love, you know I don't ever see you as a burden?” Pit sighed, and paused. 

“Why did you choose me? I know you’ve told me before….” his eyes still held the lingering sadness in them. “...I wanna hear it again, if thats ok” Link smiled and reached up to brush Pit’s bangs out of his face. “Do you remember when we were still just friends?” Pit nodded. “The first time I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was when we skipped archery practice to roll down this big hill together, I wasn’t going to do it because I didn’t think i’d like it, but when I saw the smile on your face when you reached the bottom…” Link couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the memory. “I knew I had to go down there and experience that with you. So I did it and scratched up my arms on rocks and got covered in grass and weeds and when I reached the bottom, I was right where I needed to be, next to you.” Pit laughed and sat up on Link’s chest, giving him a playful shove “Link after the 3rd time down you threw up!” Link grabbed Pit’s arms and pulled him down tickling him in the ribs. The two husbands wrestled and played, laughing and shouting until they both laid back down grinning and panting. Pit tucked himself back into place across his lover's torso, and Link’s arms hesitantly nestled themselves back under the angel’s wings. He kissed Pit’s forehead, and hummed happily. Just as their eyes began to flutter back into light sleep, the 6:30 alarm went off. Both men groaned in protest but reluctantly got up, and messily threw the sheets back into place. “Are you going to be ok? You can go back to bed for a little if you need more rest.” Link signed worriedly. Pit shook his head as he picked out his clothes for the day.”I think I’ll be ok, I’m feeling better than I was. Besides, breakfast doesn't make itself!” Pit chirped “I’m getting better at toast you know, its only slightly charcoal flavored!” Link smiled and chose an outfit. Pit gingerly buttoned up Link’s shirt for him and in return Link painstakingly tugged Pit’s binder clasps into place. After pulling up his sweater and safety pinning it into place, Pit wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, gently pulling him into a kiss. Neither of them wanted to break the embrace, and so they just held each other. Link noted in his head how nice Pit’s weight felt against him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in like a decade, hope you liked it! If I made any grammar mistakes I'd love feedback and critique too! Thank you for reading!


End file.
